


Our Love as pure as snow

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child!AU, Christmas OS, Fluff, Jim is a cutie, M/M, Spock & Jim are children
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Our Love as pure as snow

**Our love as pure as snow**

 

Spock saß die ganze Zeit im Fenster unseres Lesezimmers. Seitdem er mit seiner Mutter bei uns angekommen war, hatte er den Raum nur zum essen und schlafen verlassen. Er spielte nicht mit mir oder Sam, er las lieber.

Ich konnte noch nicht lesen, aber ich mochte Geschichten. Aber als ich Mama gefragt hatte, ob Spock mir vorlesen würde, meinte sie nur, ich müsse ihn selber fragen. Aber er war schon so groß und älter als ich und er wirkte so ernst wie ein Erwachsener. Sam hatte gesagt, dass er bestimmt einen Stock verschluckt hatte.

Ob das sehr weh getan hatte, so einen Stock zu verschlucken?

 

Aber heute Nacht hatte es geschneit. Ganz viel und Sam hatte Mama so lange angefleht, bis sie uns erlaubt hatte, gleich nach dem Frühstück raus zu gehen.

Spock war wieder in das Zimmer gegangen.

Allein.

 

Sam hatte sich nach dem Essen gleich angezogen und war raus, auch ich hatte mir schon meine Stiefel angezogen, bis mein Blick die Treppe nach oben wanderte. Eilig lief ich nach oben.

 

"JIM?!" hörte ich Mama rufen, doch ich konnte ihr jetzt nicht zuhören. Ich musste Spock etwas wichtiges fragen.

 

Leise drückte Ich die Tür auf und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Spock saß an seinem üblichen Platz und las in einem Buch. Ehrfürchtig trat ich in den Raum.

 

"Spock?" fragte ich leise.

 

Ein paar brauner Augen blickte zu mir.

 

"James. Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht mit deinem Bruder draußen spielen, wo ihr eure Mutter doch so lange angefleht habt?"

 

Ich überlegte einen Moment. "Nein ... also doch ... aber" Ich stockte kurz.

"Ich hab mich gewundert, warum du nicht mit uns rauskommst und mitspielst. Es ist immer so lustig."

 

Spock sah einen Moment nach draußen, ehe er wieder zu mir blickte. "Ich hatte den Eindruck, ich sei euch nicht willkommen."

 

"Nein ... wie kommst du da drauf." Ich lief jetzt zu dem älteren Jungen und sah zu ihm hoch.

"Ich möchte das du mit uns spielst! Und dann können wir ja zusammen baden und dann kuscheln und ... vielleicht kannst du mir eine Geschichte vorlesen?"

 

Mit hoffnungsvollen Augen sah ich zu Spock hoch, welcher eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

 

"Ich halte es für unnötig zusammen zu baden, James. Aber über den Rest können wir bei Gelegenheit reden."

 

Ich klatschte vergnügt mit den Händen. Schnell schnappte ich mir das Buch und wollte es schon zuschlagen, als mir einfiel, dass Mama gesagt hatte, man müsse sich immer ein Lesezeichen reintun, damit man später wieder wusste, wo man war.

Als ich fertig war, nahm ich Spock an der Hand und lief mit ihm zur Treppe, wo Mama und Amanda schon unten auf uns warteten.

 

"Oh Spock, es tut mir Leid, dass Jim dich gestört hat. Ich wollte ihn noch aufhalten ..." seufzte meine Mutter.

 

"Es ist in Ordnung, Winona. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen meine Zeit heute mit James zu verbringen. Mutter würdest du mir meine Jacke geben?"

 

Amanda sah erstaunt zu meiner Mutter, ehe sie in ein strahlendes Lächeln ausbrach. Schnell holte sie eine dicke Jacke für ihren Sohn, während Mama mir in meine half.

Amanda packte Spock dick ein, setzte ihm eine blaue Wollmütze auf und zog ihm Handschuhe über und einen Schal. Er sah ein wenig lustig aus, als nur noch seine Ohren und Augen zu sehen waren.

Aber Mama hatte mir und Sam erklärt, dass Spock bei einem solchen Wetter viel schneller krank werden konnte, als wir.

 

"Nun geht schön spielen." Mama machte uns die Tür auf und wir liefen nach draußen.

 

**~*~**

 

Es war schon weit nach Mittag, als Mama uns nach drinnen rief.

Ich war ziemlich durchgefroren und auch Spock bewegte sich ziemlich langsam. Amanda half ihm beim ausziehen und seine Wangen und die Spitzen seiner Öhrchen waren ganz grün.

Mama hatte Kakao gemacht für mich und Sam und für Spock eine warme Milch.

Als ich fragte, warum Spock keinen Kakao bekam, antwortete Amanda mir.

 

„Vulkanier vertragen keine Süßigkeiten Jim. Sie sind … allergisch darauf.“

 

Meine Augen wurden groß.

 

„Aber … das ist ja schrecklich! Sogar auf Schokolade?“

 

„Ja, auch auf Schokolade.“ Amanda strich mir durch das Haar und lächelte mich an.

 

„Dann will ich auch keine Schokolade mehr essen und den Kakao will ich auch nicht trinken,“ bemerkte ich.

 

„Nur weil er sie nicht verträgt? Das ist bescheuert Jim,“ meinte Sam.

 

„Spock ist mein Freund!“ fauchte ich meinen Bruder an.

„Sowas tut man für seine Freunde!“

 

Ich gab Amanda meinen Kakao, rutschte vom Sofa und ging zu Spock. Er stand unbewegt auf dem Platz von vorhin und sah zu meinem Bruder.

Ich blickte einen kurzen Moment zu ihm auf, ehe ich seine Hand in meine nahm. Spock zuckte ein wenig zusammen, doch ich ließ mich davon nicht aufhalten und stapfte in Richtung Treppe davon.

 

„Jim was hast du vor?“ fragte meine Mutter.

 

„Wir gehen spielen. Wir wir sind Freunde!“

 

Spock folgte mir nach oben in mein Zimmer. Es war nicht sonderlich ordentlich, aber das störte mich nicht.

 

„Möchtest du etwas bestimmtes machen?“ fragte ich Spock.

 

„Mir ist kalt,“ erklärte er leise.

 

Ich nickte verstehend und drehte mich zu ihm um.

 

„Wirklich? Warte … setz dich da hin!“

 

Ich nahm erneut bei der Hand und brachte ihn zu den vielen Kissen, die ich in einer Ecke aufgestapelt hatte, ehe ich zurück zu meinem Bett lief und meine dicke Winterdecke holte. Vom Regal nahm ich noch ein Buch mit, ehe ich mich zu Spock setzte und die Decke über uns ausbreitete.

 

„Was machst du da James?“ fragte er, als ich mich an ihn schmiegte.

 

„Du hast gesagt, dass dir kalt ist. Mama kuschelt dann auch immer mit mir.“

 

„Ich verstehe,“ antwortete Spock.

 

Danach wurden wir beide still. Spock blätterte in dem Buch, dass ich mitgebracht hatte und ich sah ihm dabei zu. Spock war so viel wärmer als ich und bald fielen mir die Augen zu.

 

**~*~**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, hörte ich leise Stimmen und eine Hand legte sich sanft an meine Wange.

 

„Jim komm wach auf, deine Mutter hat Abendessen gemacht.“

 

Ich schmiegte mich noch näher an Spock und schlang meine Arme um ihn. Amanda lachte leise, als er sich wieder versteifte.

 

„ … Spock bleiben,“ nuschelte ich.

 

„Natürlich Jim. Spock und ich werden mit zu Abend essen und dann geht ihr baden. Danach könnt ihr ja noch ein bisschen miteinander spielen, okay?“

 

„Hmm.“

 

Ich löste mich von Spock und setzte mich auf, rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Amanda lachte wieder leise, während sie aufstand.

Müde folgte ich ihr, zusammen mit Spock.

 

Mama hatte eine Gemüselasagne gemacht. Ich setzte mich ganz selbstverständlich neben Spock, was mir ein verächtliches Schnauben von Sam einbrachte. Ich streckte ihm meine Zunge raus, wofür ich ein scharfes 'Jim' von Mama kassierte.

Ich verstand nicht, was Sam gegen Spock hatte. Weil er war doch nett und klug und er hatte mir versprochen, mir etwas vorzulesen.

 

Das Essen verging ruhig, es wurde selten bei Tisch gesprochen.

Ich half Mama danach beim Tisch abräumen, während Sam und Spock duschen gingen.

Ich durfte baden! Und dabei hatten Mama und ich immer ganz viel Spaß. Sie erzählte mir dann auch immer von Papa, der vom Himmel aus auf uns alle aufpasste und ich hörte ihr so gern dabei zu.

Mama war dann glücklich und fröhlich und das machte mich glücklich.

 

Nach dem Bad zog Mama mir meinen Pyjama an und ich lief zu Spock, der im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa saß. Ich kletterte zu ihm hoch und schlüpfte mit unter die Decke.

 

„Liest du mir was vor?“

 

„Natürlich James.“

 

Auf Spocks Schoß lag bereits ein Buch aufgeschlagen. Während er nun zu lesen begann, schmiegte ich mich noch näher an ihn, folgte mit meinen Augen seinem Finger, wie er über die Seiten glitt.

Seine Stimme war ruhig und warm und so angenehm.

Spock wartete auch, wenn ich eine Frage hatte und erklärte es mir dann. Er war so viel geduldiger als Sam oder meine Lehrer.

 

Mama kam später, weil es Zeit war für mich, ins Bett zu gehen.

Ich kroch unter der Decke hervor und ließ mich von Mama hochheben.

Ehe wir gingen, beugte ich mich noch einmal runter zu Spock und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

„Gute Nacht Spock!“

 

Er sah mich aus den großen braunen Augen an. „Gute Nacht, Jim.“


End file.
